Renaissance
by Moony of Spoons
Summary: Christian returns to his old home and is faced with a strange surprise. Will this affect his outlook on love? Read to find out! ^_~ >>R&R PLEASE! (*Chapter THREE is UP!*)
1. An Approved Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge, nor do I own any of the original characters of the film. (I wish I owned Christian, but we don't need to go into that right now)

Claimer: Although the original movie, Moulin Rouge, is not mine, this story is as are the original characters. . Hee hee Yeah.

Renaissance

Chapter One: An Approved Return

And now I write, subjected to my own constant fear of what was horrifically called death. Shadowed in this world of sin and chaos, I have accepted the reality that I am alone. Now, without my lovely Satine, daughter and diamond of the fathomless night, I am but a solitary man once more. Accomplished with a single novel of that historic love I once possessed, my artistic fashion is dying. I have agreed to return to my home, to the apartment that I never should have left. But if I hadn't taken that sorrowful journey, then I never would've found love. Then again, I never would've lost it either.

"Ah, Christian. Now that you have regained your proper sensibility, perhaps now you will be able to make something of your life," father proclaimed. He was pleased with my return, but still angered with my leave. However, I hold nothing against him. A man of his dignity and stature could never see what I had once seen.

My mother, once a homely, plain woman was transformed into daylight, but yet a shadow in my eyes. Hair curled and primed, she brings back memories of the Moulin Rouge and it's "Diamond Dogs". Lashes curled and body adequately thin, I barely recognized her as a came in the door to my childhood home, let alone the young girl that trailed behind her flowing silks.

"Christian, such a relief to see you home once again!" my mother wailed, raising her hands in a womanly way that only she could sustain. I obliged and took her hand to my lips as if she were a stranger, but wasn't that who she was now? My heart grew bitter as she blinked fluidly, gracing her face with a traditional smile.

"It is a shame, however, that you have come back at such a mournful time. You sister, Charlotte, passed away some days ago."

At this I was frozen, taken aback by some windless account of sincere perplexity. "Passed away?" I choked, failing in my attempt to remain serene. My eyes caught the stare of the young woman and she quickly glanced to the carpeted floor of my mother's highly decorated room. There was a reply, but it was not heard and no longer did it matter. The girl She reminded me of someone so particular.

"Christian!"

I snapped out of my zealous daze and shook my head, eyes resting on my mother's face once more, leaving the girl out of my mind. Her brows arched high in a surprised glare and I couldn't help but grin, recalling that this was the only act that I could recognize. 

"Charlotte's husband has disappeared and I recall that it was you that allowed yourself to become godfather of their child," she scolded. I nodded, the recollection playing inside my fatigued mind. I felt drained and indecisive. Why did we have to discuss it then?

"Christian, this is your niece, Felicity," my mother said. 

Why I was shocked, I have no idea. Of course I had to be expecting this, but now confronted with the situation I was stunned. I looked over at the girl, shaken out my mind, at the same time bewildered. "My niece?" I repeated afterwards, though I did not hear my mother's sigh of disapproval. This girl was my goddaughter and therefore she was now my own responsibility. 

"I'm sorry, mother, but I'm afraid I have no money to care for this girl," I protested as apologetically as I could muster. Of course, like always, Sarra had all the answers. She always had all the answers. 

"We will supply the money for her, Christian, since she is our granddaughter, but you will have to do the rest on your own. We will give you a much money as you need to get started on your little job that Jonathan has prepared for you to handle and then you will be on your own. I pray to God that you will not take money out of Felicity's account for your own sake. I would be deeply mortified."

I did not question further, for fear of having my parents believe me cowardly and unprepared to live my life through. All of this in one full day? My arrival home was not how I had expected, but there was nothing I could do. After all, I had accepted Felicity as my godchild years before now. I glanced in her direction, eyes averted upon her by some magnificent gravitation. I was perplexed, deeply concerned by this silent girl.

"Now, Jonathan has arranged a supper and you shall attend, won't you, Christian?" Sarra confirmed. With a nod of my head, I shadowed myself into the same quiescence Felicity seemed to acquire. My mother, knowing that my answer would be an affirmative, made her way out of her gloriously ornamented chamber. Slowly she dispersed from sight, leaving our silence unattended. 

"Hello," Felicity commented. 

Shocked by this new voice, I was stunned to find it oddly familiar. However, I took this into priority and approached her in a casual manner. She was shorter than I by full head and shoulders, but she was quite a woman. Her eyes were that of a soft lavender that seemed to fade from sapphire blue. Surreal in reality, this struck me as odd, though I said nothing. 

She shifted uncomfortably under my stare, gaze drifting to the side, resting on the angry flames of the fireplace. Auburn waves of beautiful temptation ran down her back, curled delicately and precisely. Obviously this was not natural, for my mother had had a similar hairstyle that same day. 

I heard her swallow hard in the back of her throat and I stepped back, taken off guard by a new thought. Multicolored oculars swayed fluidly to watch me, but I could see the fear behind those periwinkle eyes. 

"They said you might be like this when you got back," she said solemnly. "I was hoping that you wouldn't" She cut herself off and turned slightly, so as not to look at me.

However, I needed not to have her finish her sentence. "The Moulin Rouge has not affected me in such a manner, Felicity. You don't have to worry," I told her. I was pleased to see her relax, as if the world had been taken from her shoulders. 

"Thank you, Monsieur," she said, but a shook my head with a smile.

"Christian. Christian is fine," I corrected.

A/N: There's the first chapter ,my little Moulin Rouge fanatics! ^_~ How'd ya like it? Huh huh? What do ya think? Any suggestions? Flames are discouraged, but accepted with pain LOL Just joshin' ya. Flame all ya want! I dun care! ^_~ (Just please be honest.)


	2. Transition to Reality

Disclaimer: No, I do have ownership over the story and original characters of Moulin Rouge.

Claimer: However, I can take full responsibility for the creation of this fanfic and of my original characters. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Renaissance

Chapter Two: Transition to Reality

I asked myself why I had considered this return to my much reprieved home. I found myself pacing in my room that night, thoughts set on determined actuality. My chest throbbed painfully, but this often happened so I discarded it without another thought. My memories were oddities sculpted into a tempest inside. Emotions wound about my mind, enclosing me inside a black barricade. My knees gave in, causing me to collapse on the oaken floor of the bedroom. 

Overcome with a crescendo of fear, my lungs fought for oxygen and my mind battled for sanity. All I had needed in life was gone, but this I knew I had to accept. Death was something no one could escape, but I had strove to counter it. Satine was taken, but her spirit lived on and I had fulfilled my promise to write our love, to share it with the world so that no one would be lost forever.

I often saw her, drifting aimlessly throughout the halls which were my sanctuary. Together we sang, though mournful were our melodies. Euphony of spirits was what I called it now, for I knew her spirit was entirely alive. Poor Toulouse had desperately tried to convince me that Satine was gone, but in my heart, she was infinite.

Meticulous fingers wrapped around my wrists and I felt myself being heaved onto my own bed. The world was a blank, sadistic mass of incredulous interpretation that I would never be able to comprehend. Yet, in all my years of suffering, this was the first time I had felt truly serene. 

A touch of insolence was directed upon my forehead and this woke me from my delusional state of mind. Precarious and clearly astonished, I rose from my position, vision clearing with the blink of an eye. 

Felicity sat before me, though her appearance was quite different from her last. Her color was gone, leaving her pale and fragile under my stare. But a fiery strength reigned within and this I could see indefinitely. She said nothing to me and for that I am eternally grateful. Gently, she coaxed me into lying back down so not to harm myself nor her in my condition. I agreed, though however reluctant.

The damp moisture that had affected me so had been a cloth that had been soaked in iced water. She spoke calmly and softly as she refreshed the bandage. I wished for her to speak louder so I could find more comfort in these words, but I did not. 

A shudder ran pitilessly down my spine and I felt the uncontrollable urge to scream in objection to this cruel torture. But Felicity's sanity reminded me of my own and I was left to contemplate in my distress, though not alone.

"Satine," I murmured, seeing her in place of Felicity's attraction. Her red locks her pulled back in a prim knot, allowing her eyes to sparkle without distraction. Her gaze flickered in the candlelight, which seemed to loom before her. "I finished it, Satine. I finished it and now you can live again." She smiled, her gesture glorious in every account. "Please, Satine," I begged, but I did not get to finish my query.

"Christian, I am not Satine. My name is Felicity. Felicity Tyson, remember?"

I was horrified to find myself waken from my spectacular dreamscape. My morbid sorrow rose inside my chest and I choked back on the words I so wished to utter. Felicity wiped her mouth clean of crimson fluid and lifted the cloth to dress my own. "You're bleeding," she told me.

Torn from the unreal, my body was fractured into a state of turmoil. I feared the worst and now I regret to admit that the worst I could've expected had happened. "I Felicity" I stuttered, my actions abominable in all ways possible. But her reassuring smile lifted my gloom.

"Don't worry, Uncle Christian. Worse has happened before," she told me. "You were in no grandeur and I do not hold anything against your judgement."

A girl of her age should not have had the ability to take such a mistake as something so usual. Once again I found myself facing her, completely astounded and intrigued by this person before me. She met my gaze and held it with extrinsic endurance. 

"Christian! I heard a Why, hello, Felicity. Is everything alright?"

I turned to face the intruder, shifting my attitude into something more confident. A man of about my age, though slightly younger stood in the doorway to the room that was lent to me. His hair was longer than most men's for it was able to be tied back, though very slightly. His eyes, umber brown in color, almost pure ebon. But what really distinguished him as a foreigner was his skin. Tan instead of pale, but not dark enough to resemble that of an Islander. 

His name was William Cooper and he was my adopted brother. Living for over twenty years in the same house as I, he was accepted as my sibling. His parents had been imprisoned in his childhood years and they had been good friends of my parents. 

"Good evening, William," Felicity retorted placidly. "Everything is quite alright."

I was impressed by the punctuality and reverence supplied by this young female. Was she always so composed and moderate? 

My head ached with frustration and ignorance, for it seemed impossible that my own intellect was unable to understand her own. I lay back once again, though this time by my own will. I felt Felicity glance at me sharply before returning her attention back to Will.

The girl stood and I watched her, for the first time realizing why she looked so different. Her hair was no longer curled, but naturally wavy. Also, she no longer wore a dress, but a pair of trousers and an emerald green blouse. I was allured by this unknown behavior, but my captivation soon vanished.

Her back was to me, hence I was branded to sit and listen to one side of the conversation. Will, however, had a strange way of talking in complete whisper. I prayed that Felicity would not reveal what had happened, but my judgement reassured me that the girl was not the sort to do so. 

I rubbed my forehead, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, but I was shocked at what had happened right then. William, being much taller than my niece, leaned forward and kissed the young woman. But, instead of refusing, she allowed this to happen and kissed him right back. I don't know why, but a rush of anger filled me to the rim, however it subsided as William took his leave.

A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter two! I think chapter one was bettoi, don't you? Please tell me in a review and if you have any suggestions, they are welcomed with an open mind! ^_~ Thank you, Beetle, for you review. I tried to fit in an explanation of how Christian came to terms with his alone-ness. Hee hee 

Oh yeah, here's the jiff. Tyson is Felicity's mother's last name, therefore it is also Christian's last name. (I hope that's ok.) Will is not blood related to Christian nor Felicity in any way. And um I think that's it. * Shrugs * Please review since you have taken the time to read this chapter! THANKIE! * Bounces away *


	3. Isolated Emotion

Disclaimer: Ahem Unfortunately, I do not own the original characters of Moulin Rouge. (I do have dibs on the clone(s) of Christian. .)

Claimer: I DO own my own characters as well as the plot of this story, so yeah. Muu. Please don't steal, use, or abuse them. They're so fragile and incapable of taking care of themselves. *Pat pat* If you would like to use them, you can e-mail me. *Nods* Enjoy the suckiness of this chapter as well as the shortness Thank you.

Renaissance

Chapter Three: Isolated Emotion

I woke the next morning, antagonizing pressure aimed on my skull, creating a massive ache. I gave a yawn, glancing about the room for a clock of some kind, though none was found. However, the dim sunlight that rained outside my bedroom window told me it was the dawning of a new day.

Something shifted, causing me to react with surprise. Felicity lay on my bed, still in the clothes she had worn last night and uncovered by blankets. She sat up, hands massaging her temples before she looked up at me. Overcome with embarrassment, she looked away to hide her blush. Without a word she strolled out of my room, but only to travel to the one next door.

Slowly I cleaned myself for the coming day, dressing in pressed attire and combing my hair back diligently. Another yawn escaped my mouth before I took my leave down the hall. Approaching the kitchen with a silent attitude, my mother opened the door before I even got a chance to.

"Good morning, Christian. William told me you had some sort of spasm last night. Is everything all right?"

Her question and comments irritated me, but I held that adversity back. "Yes, mother, I am quite fine," was my simple reply. Then, without further ado, I walked past and into the white, tiled section of the house. 

Felicity sat at the glass table, hands supporting her head as she looked down at the crystalline presence. William, occupying a seat beside her, had his head bent close to hers as he murmured in her ear. Neither of them took notice of my existence, so I heeded them no attention as well. I fixed myself a glass of water, plopping pain-relievers in my mouth. Draining them down the icy liquid, I glanced over at the couple.

Situated in their same positions, they no longer spoke. William's gaze met mine and he held it momentarily before rising from his chair. I expected some sort of contact, but received none and this confused me further. Will and I had been the best of friends in our early years of life, but now we were completely segregated. I often wondered why my parents continued to favor his companionship over my own, but who was I to question?

I took a seat across the table from my niece, who seemed occupied in sequester. But this was until she spoke, eyes never lifting from their captivation.

"You startled me last night," she mentioned with implied authority. I still wonder how a sixteen -year-old girl could take charge over me, but this was not the time to complain. Felicity was troubled, this I could tell and understand. "You r parents want us out by tomorrow. They feel some resentment towards me, though I am not certain about you. Your father claims he has a job ready for you and you should take it if you want to live." She took a pause, now lacing articulate fingers about each other. 

"Will wants me to go with him," was her final sentence. 

A cacophony of eccentricity filled my ears and I was thrown into a chaotic storm. But I was forced to answer. "William is quite capable of taking care of you, as I am not. But, being your godfather and support until you are eighteen, I must look out for you. What relationship do you have with William, might I ask?" It all spilled forth, my lungs depleted from oxygen when I ceased my talk. 

Violet eyes faced my own as Felicity retrieved the capability of sustaining a proper stare. "William and I are in a relationship that I am unable to understand completely," she explained. "His feelings for me are foreign, though I seem to return them somehow. I guess you could say we are in love, if you believe such a thing." Her words seemed skeptical and filled with pessimism that I could not ignore. She was complicated thing, only imprisoned in her own formless abode. However, from this depiction I was forced to comply and ready myself for a retort.

"Love is a splendor and I am joyful that you are able to experience love without hurt. However, if you were to marry William, you would, by all means, be permitted to live with him. What did you tell him, may I ask?"

Felicity seemed taken aback and faintly offended. "Marriage is certainly something I do not contemplate over. I told him I was going with you," was her odd answer. I didn't understand her fully. If she and William were in love, why would she choose to settle with me? I could barely support myself, both mentally and economically. However, it was clear her choice had been made.

"Right then. We'll leave as soon as you are ready," I voiced before departing.

There I left her, succumbed to her own strategic quiescence. I did not see her tears fall.

A/N: Yes, a shorter chapter than usual, but I felt like I needed to update it, plus this one is fairly boring. I promise the bettoi part of this all will start to come in the next chapter. _ Ick I guess this chapter just explains the relationship between Christian, Felicity, and William. Yeah -_- *Sigh* I feel so unaccomplished. 

If you want bettoi-ness, you could read my original story, Martyr. I'm actually completely satisfied with it right now, which is odd for an author like me.


End file.
